disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Witch Soldier Vulcan
= Witch Soldier Vulcan CR 12 = XP 9600 N Gargantuan Outsider (Construct, Witch Soldier, Monster) Init +1; Senses Darkvision 120 feet, Detect companion 140 feet; Perception +12 ________________________________________ DEFENSE ________________________________________ AC 31, touch 8, flat-footed 31 (+8 armor, +1 Dex, +15 natural, -3 size) hp 343 (14d10+280) Fort +18, Ref +5, Will +8; DR: 25/-; Energy Resistance: Cold, Electricity 30 Immune: Fire ________________________________________ OFFENSE ________________________________________ Speed 40 ft. Melee 1 slam +22 (4d6+22) Fort DC: 26 or Knocked 5 feet, Power attack +19 (4d6+28) Space 20 ft.Reach 20 ft. Special Attacks Meteor Shot, Death Ray, Shockwave ________________________________________ STATISTICS ________________________________________ Str 41, Dex 13, Con 33, Int 3, Wis 18, Cha 15; Base Atk 10; CMB 22; CMD 33 Feats Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Bullrush, Toughness, Improved Toughness, Power Attack, Weapon Focus, Ability focus Skills Climb +19, Intimidate +9, Perception +12 Languages Common ________________________________________ ECOLOGY ________________________________________ Environment any Organization solitary, or pair Treasure Monster Weapon Meteor Shot (Su): As a full round action, the Witch Soldier Vulcan can make a touch attack on every creature within 100 feet of it's self. If this attack hits it deals the Vulcan's normal damage as well as an additional 5d6 fire damage. Built In Weapons: The Witch Soldier Vulcan is treated as being equipped with a Golem Punch Monster weapon, as such, Enemies struck by your attacks must succeed in a fortitude saving throw DC: 28 or be knocked back 5 feet. In addition you gain 3 hit points per hit dice while this weapon is equipped. (The hit points have already been calculated into it's statistics.) Death Ray (Su): The Witch Soldier Vulcan can release a line of pure mana energy that extends 120 feet from it's mouth as a standard action. This line deals 14d10 damage and the damage is halved on a successful DC:30 Reflex saving throw. Creatures that fail their saving throw take full damage and must make another saving throw or be stunned for 1 round. This can be used once every 1d3 rounds. Shockwave (Ex): The Witch Soldier Vulcan can slam the ground as a standard action that strikes all creatures in a 30 foot cone in front of it. Creatures must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 28 or take damage equal to it's normal attack as well as an additional 5d6 damage. Creatures that succeed in their saving throw take 1/2 damage, and creatures that fail are also knocked prone. Dimension Door (Su): A Witch Soldier can use the spell Dimension Door once per day as a spell like ability. This can be used an additional number of times per day for every 4 levels they possess. Void Teleportation: As a move action, the Witch Soldier Vulcan can teleport to anywhere it can see within 400 feet. This does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The Witch Soldier Vulcan can do this once every 3 rounds. Evilities: Witch Soldier Vulcan possesses the following Evilities: Gimmick Body: -2 to attack rolls, +5 HP per hit dice. Home Security: So long as you are within 20 feet of the battle's starting location, you cannot be flanked or caught flat footed. Crisis Energy: When at 78 Hitpoints, Damage becomes maximized. ________________________________________ = Construction = A Witch Soldier Vulcan's body is made of more than 7,000 pounds of Adamantine, and pure, raw arcane energy worth a total of 100,000 hl. WITCH KNIGHT VULCAN CL 18th; Price 700,000 hl CONSTRUCTION Requirements Craft Construct, crushing hand, geas/quest, heal, stoneskin, wish, creator must be caster level 18th; Skill Craft (sculpture) DC 35; Cost 400,000 hl; 1800 Mana